


A WDH New Year’s

by plague of insomnia (chiealeman)



Series: WDH Side Stories [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Holidays, Human Sebastian Michaelis, I actually managed to write fluff!, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiealeman/pseuds/plague%20of%20insomnia
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian spend a rare New Year’s together.Set before the story begins, last New Year’s…Originally posted on tumblr for the holiday, I was inspired to write this little ficlet thanks to the wonderful asks @luci-on-the-moon received aboutWhere Demons Hide!Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: WDH Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A WDH New Year’s

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Demons Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350790) by [chiealeman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiealeman/pseuds/chiealeman), [luci_on_the_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luci_on_the_moon/pseuds/luci_on_the_moon), [plague of insomnia (chiealeman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiealeman/pseuds/plague%20of%20insomnia). 



> This story involves characters from the multichap _[Where Demons Hide.](%E2%80%9C)_

Everyone in Circus was celebrating the new year, dancing and drinking champagne in the ballroom of the hotel, a live band playing a jazzy interpretation of “Auld Lang Syne.”

Ciel’s arms wrapped tight around Sebastian’s neck as they finished their midnight kiss. When they parted, his cheeks were flushed and eyes bright, but his boyfriend was more somber. “What’s wrong?”

Sebastian took Ciel’s hand and led them out to the balcony where it was quieter and more isolated; even in Houston, the winter could be biting at this time of night, and Ciel hugged himself to keep warm, wishing he’d grabbed a goblet of champagne on their way out.

The wind whipped Sebastian’s dark hair about his face as he stared out into the darkness that stretched below and in front of them—the expanse of Memorial Park. “Do you know this is the first new year’s ever I haven’t worked?”

Ciel joined his boyfriend, leaning against him for support and warmth, pleased when Sebastian draped an arm around him and tugged him closer. “And that upsets you?”

Sebastian seemed to consider the question for an extended moment before replying, “It makes me anxious.”

Ciel’s brows furrowed. A small part of him—the petty, selfish, insecure one—worried it meant that he wasn’t _enough_ for Sebastian. Sometimes it felt like the taller man was a vast, untamed ocean, someone who needed a companion as equally monumental. Ciel was weak and frail and small and comparatively powerless. What was an ant to a sequoia?

Ciel leaned his head against Sebastian. Luci was, quite literally, his boyfriend’s identity, so he often became restless when he wasn’t on a mission or with a client. As if he somehow only had value if he was working. Useless, like a chambered bullet locked away in a safe. Ciel had tried to broach the subject more than once, but while Sebastian had promised he would never lie to Ciel, he was an expert on avoiding a topic if it made him uncomfortable.

Ciel slipped out of his boyfriend’s hold, reaching up for his face so they could look at one another. “I didn’t fall in love with Luci. I fell in love with _you_.”

For a long moment, Sebastian stared back without replying, almost as if he didn’t know how to respond. He had never been with anyone like he was with Ciel, he had admitted when they agreed to date, and even now, “behaving like a boyfriend should” was still a script that didn’t exist, fully compiled, in Sebastian’s database of performances.

He never stopped trying to make Ciel happy, though, and it wasn’t long before his blank look melted into a smile, just the barest tilt of his cheeks. He carded his long fingers through Ciel’s hair, his nails scratching just enough to make the smaller man shiver. “I’m glad we could have tonight together.”

Ciel turned just enough to kiss Sebastian’s palm. “Me too.”

Suddenly, the dark sky was lit with fireworks exploding in a cascade of color, and some of the partygoers began filtering onto the balcony to see the show despite the cold.

Sebastian cuddled Ciel close, as if someone in Circus might try to steal him away. His breath was hot as he leaned into his boyfriend’s ear and whispered, “Happy new year, Ciel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting our story!
> 
> We love feedback— comments, asks, reblogs, shares, you name it! Please don’t be shy; we allow anon!
> 
> Hit us up on tumblr for more WDH art, inspo, and stories—and more!
> 
> @plague-of-insomnia and @luci-on-the-moon


End file.
